Stonefalls
Stonefalls or Balfalls is the central volcanic wasteland located along the southern coast of the Inner Sea, in the province of Morrowind. Stonefalls has a detailed history of war and conflict, from the Nede-Chimer War to the Second Akaviri Invasion. One of their most well-known stories is the tale of the Brothers of Strife, two Chimeri warriors that sacrificed themselves to defeat the warmongering Nedic warriors. By game *Stonefalls (Arena) *Stonefalls (Online) Description Geography Daen Seeth Daen Seeth is the eastern ashlands, with various ruins dating back to the Chimeri, from the crypts of Othrenis to the ruined battlefield of the Starved Plain. The city-state of Davon's Watch is the capital of House Indoril in Stonefalls, serving as a port city. Within the center of Daen Seeth is the volcano called Ash Mountain, with Foyadas flowing near the townships of Senie and the Zabamatian city of Ebonheart. Along the mountain is a Daedric ruin, which contains the seal of Balreth, one of the Brothers of Strife. The stronghold of Fort Arand, is situated on the outskirts of Ebonheart, being south of a large quarry containing Emberflint Mine. Varanis Varanis is the western hills of Stonefalls, stretching from the Velothi Mountains to the Tormented Spire, the biggest landmark in Varanis. The city-state of Kragenmoor is situated in the center of Varanis, along the main road. West of the city is the Iliath Temple, which is the center of worship for the Tribunal Temple in Stonefalls. There are Daedric Temples throughout Varanis dedicated to Sheogorath, such as Sheogorath's Tongue. The cavern of Fungal Grotto houses the Murkwater Tribe, a prominent Goblin tribe throughout Stonefalls, fighting against the local Dreughs. The Kagesh Tribe of Ashlanders live in the area, near the Iliath Temple. Zabamat The fertile lands of Zabamat are situated on the north coastal region of Stonefalls, with the city-state of Ebonheart in the eastern bay, on the Thir River estuary. On the western border lies Fort Virak, which is the border stronghold between Morrowind and Skyrim. The Shadowsilk Tribe is heavily prominent in Zabamat, raiding local farmlands along the Inner Sea. The fortress of Heimlyn Keep holds ancient relics dating back to the Chimer. It is under the occupation of House Telvanni. West of Ebonheart is Vivec's Antlers, which is filled to the brim with land-coral, supposedly holding the Coral Heart, a powerful artifact. Fauna Netches The Netch is found throughout the waterways of Morrowind, and especially along the Inner Sea. They are large docile creatures with large tendrils and a blue glow. There are three variations of the Netch. The Bull Netch is the alpha and the leader of the pack. When the time comes, the Bull Netch defends their family. Another is the Betty Netch, which is not as large and is usually tending to their kin. Finally, there is the Netch Calf, the young Netch. These Netch are completely harmless and can be gathered for their guts, which is used in fishing. Netches are hunted for the Leather and their Jelly. The Leather is used to make Medium Armor, like Bonemold Armor or Hlaalu brand armor. The Jelly is used in paralysis poisons and magicka potions. Most Netches are found in bundles of three; some would even be alone in caves or alcoves. In Stonefalls, Netches are commonly found in regions such as Zabamat or Daen Seeth, rarely deep in the mainland in Varanis or Deep Daen Seeth.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Morrowind Shalks Shalks are large beetles with aggressive tendencies. These insects have an affinity with fire, being able to spew fire and living along Foyadas and volcanoes. These creatures resemble the typical Beetle, albeit with a red and orange hue. In places such as Stonefalls or Deshaan, the Shalk are herded and prized for their meat and resin. Typically, the Shalk are found in groups of three, nestled along the lava beds in the twin spires. In other places throughout Morrowind, the Shalk are found in open Grazelands, like in Vvardenfell. Pockets of Shalk can be found underground, typical where the lava flows more. These caves can be far from the volcanoes they usually inhabit. Many people also kill Shalk for their Beetle Scuttle, which can be used in potions of Protection, which allows the consumer to take less damage.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Stonefalls and Deshaan Goblins Goblins are common throughout Tamriel, though there are prevalent tribes in Stonefalls, specifically in the west. There are two major Goblin tribes, the Shadowsilk Tribe live in the region of Zabamat, on the road between Ebonheart and Deshaan. These Goblins utilize Spiders in their assaults on local farms. Considering their affiliate of Spiders and the occupation of the ruins of Mephala's Nest, these Goblins may have a connection with Mephala, the Daedric Prince of Sin. Another tribe is the Murkwater Tribe, which hails from the region of Varanis, specifically deep within the Fungal Grotto. These Goblins remain within the shadows and have constant feuds with the Dreughs of Stonefalls. Because of this, the Fungal Grotto is disputed territory. Because of a Temple of Mephala in Fungal Grotto, the Murkwater Tribe are terrified with delving deeper into the cave. Alit The Alit is a rather common creature amidst the wastes of Morrowind and Stonefalls is no different. The Alit is a part of a family of creatures that share the same type of body. Among these creatures are the Kagouti and the Wormmouth. The Alit are large hulking reptiles that lack arms, which they compensate with powerful legs. These Alit have gruesome large teeth that can ravage through anything. These creatures have the ability to attack groups of other animals, having the ability to raid Thunderbug nests. The Alit's leather is prized among the Ashlanders yet the actual Alit meat is tough and gamey, even poisonous. Typical, the Alit can be found in groups of two or three, in hill areas, i.e. Daen Seeth or the Ebonheart area. These creatures are vicious and relentless. When one large one is taken out, the runts would attack all out.Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts Dreughs Dreughs are large crustacean creatures that are found throughout the North and central riverways of Tamriel. Dreughs are magnificent creatures with intriguing history surrounding them. Dreughs are taller than the ten major races of Tamriel and come in two variations. The Land Dreugh and the Sea Dreugh, with the formal having crab-like features and the latter having octopus-like features. These creatures undergo a process called Karvinasim, which has the Sea Dreugh emerge onto land, becoming Land Dreughs. The Ruddy Man is a legendary monster that had come face to face with Vivec of the Tribunal, which ended with the creation of the West Gash. According to legend, the Dreughs were the superior race of the previous Kalpa, an Epoch of Time.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 28 Miscellaneous Creatures *Akaviri Wrasse *Ash Shad *Bone Colossus *Flame Atronach *Ghost *Kwama Hive *Nix-Hound *Rainbow Zander *Scum Carp *Spider *Spiderkith *Winged Twilight Flora The region of Stonefalls is mostly volcanic, though, areas away from the twin spires are abundant in flora. The most notable area in this regard is the Fungal Grotto, which is filled with the large mushrooms and colorful trees of Stonefalls. Deep into the cavern is a huge grove with waterways and ancient Daedric ruins. The creatures primarily inhabiting it are Dreughs and the Murkwater Goblins. The city-state of Ebonheart holds significant plants within its grasp. The Argonian district has a Hist Tree in the center of the area. This district has various plants including Ashreeds and Spiky Grass. Along the outskirts of Ebonheart are shrines of the Tribunal. Because of this, the area is known to have patches of Roland's Tears, a sacred variation of the Gold Kanet that is used in prayers of the Tribunal. Other than that, in Eastern Stonefalls, specifically around Davon's Watch and Bal Foyen, there are various spiraling trees with a wide variety of colors, including pink, purple, and orange. Not only that but the grass is more fertile, typically for the Grazelands of Morrowind. The Emperor Parasol is very common throughout Stonefalls, as it is throughout the province. Government The province of Morrowind is ruled by the Great Houses, legendary and ancient Dunmeri clans whose spheres of influence revolve around the different aspects of civilization. These Houses govern portions of Morrowind, from the Velothi Mountains to the Padomaic Ocean. In Stonefalls, it is ruled by the Houses of Hlaalu and Indoril, with more a presence of the former, though it would not come until later. The city-state of Davon's Watch is under the control of House Indoril, whose sphere of influence is centered around religion, and their undevoted worship of the Tribunal. Their capital is the city-state of Mournhold. House Indoril is very orthodox and conservative in their own respect. They do not inherently hate Outlander, but they have upheld ancient Dark Elven traditions and keep a sharp and vigilant look on them.Great Houses of MorrowindUnderstanding House Indoril House Hlaalu has traditionally been located in the west-central lands, with their capital being the city-state of Narsis. Their sphere of influence revolves around the economy and trade. From a book called Book of Grasping Fortune, the Hlaalu follow the saying, "Seize every chance to make a profit, but remember that your reputation also has value." Because of this mentality, the House Hlaalu have an open relationship with the Empires of Cyrodiil, taking in their culture and lifestyle, as opposed to the rest of Morrowind. The city-states of Ebonheart and Kragenmoor are colloquially known to be Hlaalu territory but sometime in the Second Era, these areas were occupied by House Dres. House Dres typically holds the southeastern marshlands, and even parts of Black Marsh. Their sphere of influence is agriculture and the working citizen. Their plantations are vast, growing the crop seen throughout Morrowind. The Dres have often used slaves, primarily beastfolk like the Argonians and the Khajiit. Their capital is the city-state of Tear.Understanding House Hlaalu House Hlaalu has had various notable figures become leaders of Morrowind, specifically in the Third Era. These leaders include Barenziah and Athyn Llethan, what these elves have in common is their lineage. The Great House Ra'athim has ruled over the Kingdom of Ebonheart for generations, with family welded into legend. The Ra'athim are known for being miners of Mithril and Gold, eventually taking control of Ebonheart. Of these people, Katariah Septim is the most notable, having been the Duchess of Vvardenfell and later the wife of Pelagius Septim III. People have considered Katariah's reign as the golden years of the Third Empire, but she eventually moved on and gave the throne to Cassynder Septim. Another Ra'athim was Moraelyn, the youngest of three children, and a legendary explorer. Moraelyn's tales spread across the continent, as those his travels. Moraelyn and his family had fought against the Nords that had conquered the province in the first era. House Ra'athim was eventually absorbed in House Mora, which would be brought into House Hlaalu.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 2King Edward, Book VIIThe Madness of Pelagius[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-3-booksellers Interview with 3 Booksellers] Religion The Chimeri of old had worshipped the Good Daedra, which consisted of the Daedric Princes of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala. These Daedra have been involved with the history and overall way of life in Morrowind, including the founding of Resdayn and the Nerevarine Prophecy. But as time went on, the Dark Elves adopted a new Tribunal of deities, which was called the Tribunal. The Tribunal consists of three living gods, Almalexia, the Mother God of Morrowind, who represents compassion and sympathy. Her domain is the city-state of Almalexia, colloquially known as Mournhold. Sotha Sil, the Tinkerer, who represents the scholar and engineer. His domain is the Clockwork City, a realm hidden from the residents of Morrowind and ahead of its time, utilizing technology and automatons. Then there is Vivec, the Warrior-Poet, who represents the spirit and vigor of the Dunmeri people. His domain is Vivec City, the floating capital of Vvardenfell. Vivec has a history in Stonefalls, having the land-coral battlefield of Vivec's Antlers named after him and garnering inspiration from Ebonheart. But worship for the Tribunal fell with the passing of the Red Year.The ReclamationsThe AnticipationsOn Moving Ebonheart The Nerevarine Prophecy was a prophecy that foretold the fall of the Tribunal, which eventually came in 3E 427, with the death of both Dagoth Ur and Almalexia at the hands of the Nerevarine. A demented Almalexia killed Sotha Sil, and Vivec fell into obscurity. Because of Vivec's waning powers, the Baar Dau fell and crashed into Vivec City, starting the Red Year. The Red Year was the last straw for Morrowind, and change was in the wind. The Dissident Priests of Holamayan arrived before the Tribunal Temple, rising into the Temple hierarchy and establishing the New Temple. The New Temple revolves around the Good Daedra, the original Tribunal of Morrowind. The Ashlanders that were exiled from Dunmeri society were brought back in with the foundation of the New Temple. House Indoril, in particular, was affected, since they revered the False Tribunal. The power in House Indoril was shifted to the Tribunal Temple, making them one of the same entity. Davon's Watch was likely affected by this change. But before that, Stonefalls has had temples dedicated to the Good Daedra. The temple of Stonefang Isle had revered the Good Daedra. The old temple around Ash Mountain had worshipped Boethiah. Western Stonefalls had a massive influence of Mephala, where the Spider Cult had built a temple deep in Fungal Grotto. History Merethic Era The Prophet Veloth & his journey to Resdayn During the Merethic Era, the elven population of Tamriel lived in the Summerset Isles, when it was only the Aldmer and the Chimer. One of these Chimer was Veloth, an elf born of nobility. Veloth observed the world around him and was disgusted, seeing the blatant corruption and spiritual bankruptcy in the world. One day, he was visited by Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots, who told him that even mortals could ascend to godhood. When he told his peers, he was rejected and exiled. Throughout his time, he gathered followers who felt the power in his words, and so he traveled off the Isles and the promised land guided by Boethiah, called Resdayn. The Chimer had founded modern-day Morrowind, establishing temples all across the land, including in modern-day Stonefalls. On Stonefang Isle, an old temple was erected, dedicated to the Good Daedra, which consists of Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala. Southwest of Davon's Watch is the ancient necropolis called Othrenis, which houses the remains of several Chimer including Mavos Siloreth.Veloth the PilgrimExodus from Summerset[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-morrowind Treasure Items from Morrowind – Elder Scrolls Online] The Brothers of Strife & the Nede-Chimer War The Chimer-folk were not the only people living in Morrowind or Stonefalls, the Dwarves live throughout Vvardenfell, establishing city-states such as Nchuleft or Dagoth Ur. Another race called the Nedes have lived throughout Northern Tamriel, including Morrowind, albeit a minority. The Nedes of Stonefalls were utmost savages, desiring conquest and spoils. The Chimer of Stonefalls were blocking their path, and so the Nedes attacked them. The Elves sought diplomatic resolve, but the Nedes denied it, waging war in the Nede-Chimer War, where no one was spared their wrath, including women and children. Leading the Chimeri forces were brothers, General Balreth and Legate Sadal, both well-renowned to the Chimer. Their actions were solely defensive, protecting as much Chimeri innocence as possible. Eventually, the war was in the Nedic favor, separating the Chimer's connection to the Inner Sea, forcing them into undisclosed ruins south of modern-day Ebonheart. The Chimer took serious measures by having Balreth, and Sadal turns into twin hulking Bone Colossus, which wiped out the Nedic Horde and the Chimer Forces. The Brothers of Strife spared nobody. With the help of Mavos Siloreth, Balreth was sealed in Ash Mountain, while Sadal were sealed in the Tormented Spire by Chimeri Mages. A large statue was erected at the ruins, naming it the Brothers of Strife.The Brothers of StrifeFrontier, Conquest''Events in "Window on the Past"Events in "The Brothers Will Rise" First Era House Ra'athim & the Nordic Occupation In 1E 222, Vrage the Gifted had assumed the throne of Skyrim after the death of his brother, Hjalmer. Not long after his assumption, Vrage had proclaimed the beginning of the Nordic Conquest, the Nordic Empire's conquest over northern Tamriel, taking hold of High Rock (as far as Daggerfall), the Nibenay Valley, and the province of Morrowind (excluding Vvardenfell). At the time, the royal clan of House Ra'athim had control over the city of Ebonheart, the de-facto capital of the region of Stonefalls. When the Nordic Occupation moved into Stonefalls, House Ra'athim was cast out of Ebonheart. The Nords took both Ebonheart and Kragenmoor. Years later, King Kronin, and his three sons, Cruethys, Moraelyn, and S'ephen led the charge against the Nords, utilizing guerrilla warfare in their efforts. Ultimately, the Nords were cast out of Stonefalls, with Cruethys assuming reign over Ebonheart, and Yoriss, Kronin's sister became the Queen of Kragenmoor. The conflict would be resolved in 1E 416, when the combined forces of Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking defeated the Nords. With their defeat came the formation of the First Council, an alliance between the Chimer and the Dwemer. Ebonheart and Kragenmoor were most likely members of the First Council, as were the rest of Resdayn. As time went on, Cruethys' reign would be over and his brother, Moraelyn, a revered champion became the King of Ebonheart. His two grandsons would go on to rule joint kingdoms that became modern-day Ebonheart and Mournhold.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'King Edward, Book X'The Real Barenziah, Book IV'' Second Era The Battle of Stonefalls & the Ebonheart Pact During the Interregnum in 2E 572, the continent of Tamriel was invaded by the Snow Demons of Kamal, under the leadership of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, whose invasion force had wreaked havoc across Northern Tamriel. The Second Akaviri Invasion had attacked areas such as the Telvanni Peninsula and eventually the city-state of Windhelm. After brazing through the Nords in Skyrim, Dir-Kamal's army encountered the Dark Elves at the borders, near Fort Virak. The Akaviri Army had pushed the Dark Elves to the central Stonefalls, where they staged a fighting retreat to eastern Stonefalls, it was under the command of both Almalexia and Tanval Indoril, the latter being the Grandmaster of House Indoril. The Elves stopped their retreat, preparing for defense at Vivec's Antlers. The Elves were overwhelmed by the Kamali until the Nords under Jorunn the Skald-King and Wulfharth attacked from the west. Even then, it was not enough for the Akaviri, until the Argonian Shellbacks under Heita-Meen attacked from the north, destroying the Akaviri in the process. In the end, the three armies emerged victoriously and formed the Ebonheart Pact, out of survival. The battle would known as the Battle of Stonefalls.The Second Akaviri Invasion The Stonefalls Campaign; Siege of Davon's Watch During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Daggerfall Covenant under the command of General Serien had invaded Pact Territory in Morrowind, from Bleakrock Isle to Bal Foyen. After the attack on Bal Foyen, the Ebonheart Pact had sounded an alarm for the city-state of Davon's Watch, prompting the city to prepare for battle. Holgunn One-Eye led the defense against the Covenant along with Tanval Indoril, the Grandmaster of House Indoril. The Covenant barrage was relentless, forcing Tanval to take extra measures. He uses the help of an Agent of the Pact to retrieve the skull of Nam Indoril so that Tanval can summon Balreth, one of the Brothers of Strife. As Tanval prepares the summoning ritual, the Agent traveled to the beachfront, burning Covenant siege weapons. Eventually, Tanval finished, and Balreth wrecked havoc on the Covenant Armada. Davon's Watch was saved from Balreth roamed Stonefalls, destroying the township of Senie in the process. The Pact sought a way to quell Balreth before he continues his wrath.Events in "Legacy of the Ancestors"Events in "Delaying the Daggers"Events in "City Under Siege" Journey to Othrenis & Suppressing Balreth at Ash Mountain An Argonian soldier named Onuja believed that the Chimeri necropolis, Othrenis held the key to rebind Balreth and utilizing the help of the Agent. Through various chants, the two were able to arrive the tomb of Mavos Siloreth, where the Agent relived the memories of Mavos when he sealed Balreth and Sadal. With these memories, the Pact was able to gain the knowledge of sealing the Brothers of Strife. The Pact, under the command of Garyn Indoril, have positioned themselves at the base of Ash Mountain, as they prepare to seal away Balreth in his original home. The Agent was once again tasked with leading the charge forward, defeating Daedra roaming the mountain. To seal Balreth, the Agent must summon Ragebinder and Blaze have them become the protectors of Balreth once again. Eventually, the Agent garnered the necessary things to seal Balreth properly. With the power of the Storm Talisman, Ragebinder and Blaze were able to bind Balreth as Mavos Siloreth trapped him in Ash Mountain. Stonefalls was saved from a greater threat but the Daggerfall Covenant still roams the land, being seen near Ebonheart, where a traitor was revealed.Events in "Wake the Dead"Events in "Rending Flames"Events in "Restoring the Guardians"Events in "The Death of Balreth" The Stonefalls Campaign; Battle of Vivec's Antlers With Balreth out of the picture, the Ebonheart Pact battle with the Daggerfall Covenant, where it led to a full-scale battle at Vivec's Antlers, a land riddled with land-coral. At that point, General Serien, leader of the offensive campaign had marched onto the mainland towards Fort Virak, while his troops harassed the locals from Heimlyn Keep to Lukiul Uxith. Alexandra Conele leads the Covenant Armada that was stationed at Vivec's Antlers. She intended to retrieve the Coral Heart, a powerful artifact that can be used to control Sadal, one of the Brothers of Strife. The Pact and the Covenant fought relentlessly, agitating the local Dreugh that inhabit the area. The Dreughs captured many soldiers. Conele captured Lieutenant Galyn to garnered an entrance into the Inner Sanctum, and was able to get what she needed; she advanced. The Agent of the Pact and an Argonian pyromancer, Sings-With-Reed travel forth to the Coral Heart Chamber, where they encountered Alexandra. In the end, Conele was defeated, but the Coral Heart was taken out and need to be healed. Sings-With-Reed sacrifices herself and becomes one with the Heart. With Covenant defeated, Holgunn One-Eye takes hold of the Heart, as the Pact continues west towards Fort Virak, where General Serien was held up at.Events in "The Coral Heart" The Stonefalls Campaign; Battle of Fort Virak |The Elder Scrolls Online}} Garyn Indoril is leading the charge against Fort Virak, as General Serien begins to utilize the dead soldiers on both sides as a reusable militia. The Pact Siege is making no progress, considering the nigh-impenetrable walls of Virak. With no other way to defeat the Covenant, the Agent of the Pact consumed an elixir that turned them into a Wisp, since the Agent lacked a soul it made them more malleable than the regular soldier. The Agent was able to infiltrate Fort Virak and open the gates to let the Pact on both sides of Virak, to storm the Fort. Serien had taken wounded Pact soldiers, using them in necromantic rituals. With the courtyard secured, the Agent, Holgunn, and both Garyn and Tanval Indoril confronted Serien. After defeating the General, he turns into a hulking Flesh Atronach, though he is still defeated, ending the Covenant's campaign over Stonefalls. As his spirit leaves his body, Serien kills Garyn Indoril, mortifying his father, Tanval. Enraged, Tanval steals the Coral Heart from Holgunn and travels to the Tormented Spire, to summon Sadal and destroy the Daggerfall Covenant. Before he can revive the beast, he must gain access from the leader of Kragenmoor.Events in "Breaking Fort Virak"Events in "Evening the Odds"Events in "The General's Demise" The Vanguard's Plot on Kragenmoor The path to the Tormented Spire is inaccessible, only given to the leader of Kragenmoor. At the time, the Dark Elves of House Dres controlled over Kragenmoor and their Grandmaster, Omin Dres resided in the city at this time. Tanval's Vanguard took control over Kragenmoor when they kidnapped Omin's son, Sen Dres, taking him to the nearby House Dres Crypts, knowing that the people wouldn't dare to disturb the ancestral tomb. Knowing that Omin Dres had the key, Tanval had his vanguard kidnap Sen, giving the Grandmaster an ultimatum. Even when Omin gave Tanval what he needed, Sen remained imprisoned in the Crypt. The Pact would step in and by order of Grandmaster Dres, the Agent of the Pact traversed the Dres Crypt and rescued Sen Dres. With the situation dealt with, Omin Dres gave the Pact the entrance to the Tormented Spire, following Tanval Indoril to the prison of Sadal.Events in "Aggressive Negotiations"Events in "Saving the Son" Tanval's Endeavor & Suppressing Sadal at the Tormented Spire As Tanval Indoril traversed the Tormented Spire, he was killed when he had brought back Sadal. The Pact and Tanval's spirit sought a way to re-seal Sadal into the Tormented Spire. The Ancient Chimeri spirits that imprisoned the Brother of Strife had awakened, defending the prison so that no one brings Sadal back. The Agent of the Pact traveled throughout the caldera of the volcano, seeking the approval of entering the prison, by the Chimer spirits that sealed Sadal. Eventually, the Pact and their strongest fighters entered Sadal's Prison, where they fought the Bone Colossus, sealing it into the volcano forever. With both the Covenant and Sadal put to rest, the Stonefalls region was saved, though a new threat would arise from the region of Deshaan.Events in "Climbing the Spire"Events in "Opening the Portal"Events in "Sadal's Final Defeat" Conquest over Morrowind & the Talosian Empire As time went on, the Alliance War that had plagued the provinces of Tamriel had faded into obscurity. In 2E 854, Tiber Septim had elevated himself to the throne of Emperor and began an event known as the Tiber Wars, which absorbed the provinces of Tamriel into his own Empire. After successfully bringing in the province of Hammerfell, Septim was pressured by his companion, Wulfharth to invade Morrowind. And so, the Imperial Legion advanced across the eastern borders, attacking the province of Morrowind. Leading the defense were three of the five major houses, Redoran, Dres, and Indoril. The battle for Morrowind took place along the western border, near places such as Kragenmoor and Blacklight, towards townships like Silgrad Tower and Cormaris View. Though things would change when the warriors of Indoril and Dres would rather withdraw and fight through guerrilla warfare, instead of defending the border like the Redoran-folk. Eventually, only the Elves of House Redoran were fighting the Empire. Fortunately, the tides would shift when Vivec himself, appeared before his people in Vivec City, proclaiming that a peace treaty was in the works. In the end, the Treaty of the Armistice was signed by the Tribunal Temple and the Septim Empire. Morrowind was an official Imperial Province.On MorrowindThe Arcturian Heresy Third Era Katariah Ra'athim & her Rise as Regent Empress The city-state of Ebonheart under House Ra'athim were allies of the Kingdom of Solitude in the War of the Red Diamond, and this was not a well-kept secret. Once Potema Septim was defeated, her nephew, Pelagius Septim III assumed the throne of Solitude and would eventually inherit the Ruby Throne should his father, Magnus Septim pass away. During his reign, Pelagius III committed various questionable acts such as stripping naked during public speeches and locking the princes of Silvenar in rooms, slipping declarations of war through the door. By order of Magnus Septim, Pelagius the Mad was married to Katariah Ra'athim, the Duchess of Ebonheart. Very few Nordic Kings marry Dark Elves and garner popularity, but with Ebonheart's history with Potema and Katariah's natural talent in politics, she was the perfect candidate for someone like Pelagius III. On the 8th of Second Seed in 3E 145, Emperor Magnus Septim had passed, and both Pelagius III and Katariah Septim assumed the Ruby Throne. But while Pelagius descended into unfathomable madness, Katariah and the Elder Council essentially took over. The forty-six years of her reign were the most celebrated throughout Tamriel. When Pelagius the Mad would bite people visiting him, he was sent to a private asylum. Eventually, Pelagius Septim III passed away in the Isle of Betony. Katariah had only one child with Pelagius III named Cassynder Septim. Though she would have a second child with her consort, Gallivere Lariat of Shornhelm. This child, Uriel Septim IV would become the first Emperor that is not a direct descendant of Tiber Septim. Katariah would pass away in a minor skirmish in Black Marsh but she left a legacy in Tamriel for Ebonheart and House Ra'athim.Brief History of the Empire, Book II Stonefalls during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the village of Stonefalls in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in The Eternal Champion reached the city of Ebonheart on their quest to find the seventh piece of the Staff. Through the visions of Ria Silmane and rumors from the people, the Champion had traveled to the central ashlands, to the city of Ebonheart in the province of Morrowind. There the traveler ventured to the local seat of power where they met King Casik, the leader of Ebonheart. Casik gives the Eternal Champion a proposition where if they retrieved the Hammer of Gharen from Black Gate, then he would reveal the location of the piece. After bringing the hammer, Casik showed the way to Dagoth Ur, an ancient stronghold deep within Red Mountain. It was there that the Eternal Champion had obtained the seventh piece of the staff. The Champion had all the necessary parts of the staff and so he traveled to the Imperial City to defeat Jagar Tharn and end his tirade.Events in "Black Gate"Events in "Dagoth-Ur" Fourth Era The Fall of House Hlaalu & Rise of House Sadras In the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, Morrowind was in a state of despair unlike anytime before. The Fall of Ald'ruhn was especially devastating when the folks of House Redoran were forced to resurrect Skar. When the province of Cyrodiil was being invaded, the Imperial Legion from all over were forced to defend their homeland, and because of this, Morrowind suffered greatly. Because of House Hlaalu's connection with the Empire, the Great House was the source of blame for Morrowind's fate, to the point, it was used as a scapegoat. By order of the Grand Council under House Redoran, House Hlaalu was demoted from their position as a Great House, much to the dismay of the Hlaalu-kin. They were replaced by House Sadras. Because of this, the Elves of House Hlaalu had held a grudge on House Redoran, holding it for a couple of hundred years. One of their well-known attacks was on the Redoran settlement of Raven Rock where Vilur Ulen would make a failed assassination attempt on Councilor Lleril Morvayn. Fortunately, Ulen was captured and put on the execution block. Several years later around 4E 201, Ulen's family migrated to Solstheim as members of House Severin. Though their second attempt on Morvayn would fail, even with involvement with the Morag Tong.History of Raven Rock, Vol. III''Dialogue from Adril AranoDialogue from Lleril MorvaynEvents in "Served Cold" Even now, House Hlaalu is still referred to as a Great House, implying that their revoked status is not entirely lost. But even then, House Hlaalu has a presence outside of Morrowind, owning several farmsteads in the Old Holds of Skyrim, specifically along the Yorgrim River in Skyrim, near the city-state of Windhelm. During the early fourth era, the city-state of Cheydinhal was ruled by Count Andel Indarys, who was a member of the House Hlaalu court. His family were prevalent in Cheydinhal, with people in the Knights of the Thorn.Dunmer of Skyrim''This contains speculation that is based on assumptions and minor hints seen throughout and and the downloadable content that was released for the game. As of now, there is little information regarding the topic. Locations Regions *Daen Seeth *Varanis *Zabamat Settlements *Davon's Watch **Davon's Watch Market District **Artisans' Row **Watch Tower **Indoril Manor **Outlaws Refuge *Ebonheart (Capital) **Town Hall **The Ebony Flask **Ebonheart Plaza **Tribunal Temple *Kragenmoor **Grandmaster's Palace **The Hissing Guar **Davenas Farm **House Dres Crypts *Fort Arand *Fort Virak *Heimlyn Keep *Hrogar's Hold *Iliath Temple *Lukiul Uxith *Sathram Plantation *Senie *Stonefalls (Settlement) *Sulfur Pools (Settlement) Ruins *Armature's Upheaval *Brothers of Strife *Great Temple of Boethiah *Inner Sea Armature *Magmaflow Overlook *Mephala's Nest *Othrenis *Sheogorath's Tongue *Shipwreck Strand *Shivering Shrine *Stonefang Temple *Temple of Mephala Caves *Cave of Memories *Emberflint Mine *Fungal Grotto *Hightide Hollow *Softloam Cavern *Steamfont Cavern *Strifeswarm Kwama Mine *The Harborage Landmarks *Ash Mountain *Greymist Falls *Inner Sea *Starved Plain *Stonefang Isle *Sulfur Pools *The Brahma's Grove *Thir River *Tormented Spire *Valus Mountains *Velothi Mountains *Vivec's Antlers Gallery Stonefalls Map (ESO).jpg|Map of Stonefalls. Stonefalls view.png|The village of Stonefalls circa 3E 399. Davon's Watch.jpeg|Davon's Watch, the large Indoril port city. Ebonheart Night.png|Ebonheart, the Black City of Stonefalls. Kragenmoor (Online).png|Kragenmoor, the House Hlaalu Trading City. Varanis Courier (Legends).png|Varanis Courier in . Morrowind Concept Map.jpg|The Concept Map revealing new name changes to locations. Appearances * * * Notes ru:Стоунфоллз nl:Stonefalls Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions